Loved
by Tishie
Summary: A short story about how a "Jellyfish Otaku" and a "Thirty year-old virgin" set aside their differences and find themselves in each other's warm embrace.


Her tiny and delicate little hand glided across the sketch pad so gracefully, as if it danced on paper. With each stroke, the seemingly random lines had evolved and produced a wondrous image of a jellyfish.

It was such a wonder to Shu, as he had always been oblivious to art, passion, and things that involved matters of the heart. He recalled how he spent countless Saturdays in the library or in his father's office, trying his best to live out the expectations his father had set out for him.

But when it came to Tsukimi, and her desire to express her inner love for these wondrous sea creatures, he couldn't help but be enthralled by her. He wouldn't give her up for any beautiful woman in this world.

He watched her as she continued to sketch, seated on a bench that was across a giant tank that was conveniently placed at the centre of the aquarium.

This was supposed to be an "inquiry outing", as he was supposedly curious as to how she plans to live if ever the Amars house was to be demolished. But as he watched her sketch, with an unfazed gaze and delighted smile, he simply couldn't bring himself to do so.

He felt extremely calm as he watched her. As if he himself, were floating in the sea like a jelly fish through the gentle waves. His heart pulsated with the tapping sound her pencil made as it hit the sketch pad, and felt a sudden plunge when he heard her voice call out to him.

"What is it, Onii-san? I-is something wrong with my drawing?" She innocently asked, quite embarrassed about getting lost in her little dream world again for the nth time.

"It's n-nothing…" He managed to say, looking away as he tried a sad attempt to hide the colour that was apparent on his cheeks.

She smiled and continued to sketch. Tsukimi usually felt the need to petrify herself whenever she was around with him, but the fact that she was at her favourite place, amongst her favourite creatures and coincidentally beside the person her heart beats for; Tsukimi couldn't be any more relaxed and happy.

Shu continued to watch her, as he did, he suddenly forgot that he was the eldest son of the prestigious Koibuchi family; he forgot that his little brother was currently destroying their family's reputation; a devilish woman was out to ruin his, and that he was a 30-year old virgin.

When he watched Tsukimi sketch the day away, the only thing in his mind is how happy he would be with her by his side. The only thought going across his head aren't political standings and government approval ratings, but how beautiful the girl in front of him seemed.

He admitted to being too much of a daydreamer, often getting lost in whimsical fantasies about life if he were together with Tsukimi; but he also admits to have never dreamt of anything sweeter, even in his childhood.

You could say that it was quite an epiphany; how much all the seemingly serious matters in the world falter in comparison to the simple things one can live on as long as love is there with you.

He couldn't resist the urge anymore, and wrapped Tsukimi in his arms. She froze, unable to decipher the situation she was faced with. Tsukimi had remnant thoughts of what she would say if her mother was around again, but this was interrupted by Shu's low, but steady voice.

"Will you be with me?"

"H-huh?" She managed to utter.

"Will you, stay by my side?"

The jellyfish otaku felt the warmth of his embrace, which in turn, allowed her body to relax. She felt him shaking, giving her the idea that _maybe_ he was just as scared and lost as her; that the famous and prestigious Shu Koibuchi is human and feels the sensation of fear and intimidation as she did sometimes.

She embraces him back, smiling.

"I'm already beside you…"

For the first time in their lives, Tsukimi and Shu felt that they weren't alone. They felt that they weren't simply isolated jellyfish floating helplessly and with no direction across the ocean. For the first time, they actually felt like they belonged somewhere, and that they could be comfortable being in their own skin.

For the first time, they felt **loved**.


End file.
